guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Faction (alliance)
Ill advised move, methinks Or at least poorly named, as "alliance" is a keyword in GWF. — Stabber 03:39, 21 March 2006 (CST) :This IS the "Faction" that relates to "alliances" this is why I named it Faction (alliance). --Karlos 03:42, 21 March 2006 (CST) ::However, a faction isn't an alliance. In fact, I think "faction" helps to explain "alliance", not the other way around. — Stabber 03:43, 21 March 2006 (CST) :::You're understanding the brackets differently. I understand the brackets as wikipedia does, like when they say "Rollback (data management)" it doesn't mean that rollback IS a data management, it means rollback as related to data management. So, Faction (alliance) is Faction as related to the issue of alliance. I would even like to move Faction (statistic) to Faction (PvP). Because it is faction as related to PvP. Faction Statistic and Faction Entity are not intuitive. --Karlos 04:01, 21 March 2006 (CST) ::::Do not move faction (statistic) to faction (PvP). Instead, call it like the game does -- "Faction of Balthazar" (or whatever the exact phrase is -- I'd fire up GW to check if I were not confined to Linux for the next several hours). Then make a disambig page and redirect as appropriate. ::::As regard to my point, you didn't respond to how "alliance" clarifies "faction" in this instance. "Entity" I think was more accurate and perspicuous, though it wouldn't have been my first naming choice. My first choice would be to call the factions in GWF simply "Faction", and have a disambig link to "Faction of Balthazar". This has the benefit of being exactly how they are referred to in game (as far as we know). — Stabber 04:12, 21 March 2006 (CST) :::::Agreed on "Faction with Balthazar," as for answering your question, I did. "Faction (alliance)" means "Factions as related to the concept of alliances" --Karlos 04:24, 21 March 2006 (CST) Hmmm, I was under the impression that you align your player with one faction, but that an alliance is some sort of meta-guild formed by up to 10 guilds. How are factions going to be related to alliances? --Xeeron 04:38, 21 March 2006 (CST) :Alliances are within factions, so... Factions and alliances are 2 different things -- 06:27, 21 March 2006 (CST) ::Don't you (whether as a player or guild) ally yourself with a "faction"? Isn't that why the campaign is called "Factions" with a tag line of "all must choose"? --Karlos 07:46, 21 March 2006 (CST) :::That is a very good question and one I am desperate to hear. Hopefully, they wont make guilds chose it for their members. That is why I hope that alliances will be unrelated to factions as well. But of course my hopes might be wrong. --Xeeron 18:27, 21 March 2006 (CST) "Factions in the Guild Wars Factions campaign refer to the two warring nations of: Luxon and Kurzick." If "Faction" is only going to be for campaign 2, then call it "Faction (Factions Campaign)" or whatever the vote on suffix goes. Otherwise how about "Faction (nation)"? -SolaPan 07:35, 21 March 2006 (CST) :Faction (nation) sounds good to me. --Karlos 07:47, 21 March 2006 (CST) ---- How do we buy towns?--Nami 15:35, 19 February 2007 (CST) :That's what I'd like to know, from what I understand it just updates every 3 hours or so and whichever are the top faction guilds get towns. I'm not sure though, and if this is wrong I'd like to know because my alliance has enough faction to own a town right now <_<--69.3.252.57 13:44, 4 March 2007 (CST) What advantages? This might be a dumb question to ask (after all this time) but what exactly ARE the faction advantages to holding a town OTHER than Cavalon and House Zu Helzter? (I guess you can see I've never been in a holding alliance!) I mean, how much discount does the special merchant offer, do they offer more gold when buying items, are there any other features? --BramStoker 19:08, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :Scratch that q, recalling that fireworks were available in Cavalon/HzH got me to Exclusive area which answered the question... not entirely intuitive search --BramStoker